


B and E(not just bacon and eggs)

by KittyHowell



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5 Times, AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, they live in the same apartment complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHowell/pseuds/KittyHowell
Summary: The five times Steve broke into Danny’s apartment and the one time he didn’t have to.





	B and E(not just bacon and eggs)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should probably stop writing McDanno AU’s. But I can tell you right now that I am never going to. Just a heads up! Alright, so I still don’t have a beta. All mistakes are mine. Tell me what you think!

Danny is in the shower when he hears a strange noise coming from his living room. It gives him pause; he lives alone when Grace isn’t there and it’s not her weekend to be with him. He’s no stranger to small weird unexplainable noises, especially in his apartment, so after a moment of silence, Danny ducks his head under the water again.

That’s when he hears a crash and a not so quiet “fuck!”

Danny jumps out of the shower without turning the water off. He goes so quick he nearly trips over the side of the tub. He manages to stop himself from face planting into the sink and quickly wraps a towel around his waist.

It’s just Danny’s luck that he’s naked when someone breaks into his apartment. Luckily his bedroom is attached to his bathroom, so he quickly slips into the room to grab his gun and badge before making his way back towards the living room.

Danny is about to yell out, gun raised, when he first catches sight of the strange man in his apartment. It doesn’t appear that he’s stealing anything, nothing looks moved. Instead, the tall man is desperately trying to wrestle a cat into his arms while mumbling under his breath.

“Damnit, Mr. Pickles. I’m going to end you, I swear to God, you’re dead.”

Danny swallows the lump in his throat, and yells, “Freeze, hands in the air! You’re under arrest!”

The man stops trying to wrestle the cat, which allows the cat to jump out of his arms. He disappears somewhere in the apartment and it occurs to Danny, at that exact moment, that he doesn’t have a cat.

Who the fuck’s cat was that?

The man turns slowly, hands raised. He raises an eyebrow as his eyes travel up and down Danny’s body, still clad in nothing but the towel. Danny ignores his smirk and points the gun a little more forceful.

“What the hell is the matter with you,” he yells, “and who the fuck brings a cat to a robbery?”

“I’m not robbing you,” the guy says, hands still up. “That’s Mr. Pickles. He belongs to Mrs. Eleanor upstairs.” At this, he points off in the direction of the apartment. “Mr. Pickles is an inside cat since they moved. He’ll get lost in this area. Mrs. Eleanor called me to get him when he escaped. He came in through your open window. I didn’t want to risk losing him.” He pauses a moment and licks his lips. “The cat is all she has left.”

Danny is unconvinced, though the story makes more sense than a man bringing a killer cat to a home invasion. The cat did a number on the tall man’s arms. Danny can see how red they are. The left one looks like it’s bleeding a little.

Danny notices one of his plates broken on the kitchen floor and rolls his eyes. He thinks of the paperwork and the guys at the station getting a nice laugh out of this. Growling, he lowers his gun and motions towards the direction the cat went. “Get your psycho cat and get out.”

Steve lowers his hands and walks towards the bedroom, stopping briefly to take another glance at Danny as he passes. Danny follows him because there’s no way in hell he trusts him alone in his room.

Mr. Pickles is hiding under his bed. The tall man tries to grab him, but the cat scratches him so hard he’s now bleeding from both arms.

“I’m gonna get a dog, Pickles,” the man hisses under the bed. “How would you like that? Now get your fluffy little ass out here!”

Danny bites back a snort, walking to his dresser and grabbing some clothes. As much as he distrusts this guy, he doesn’t want to be naked with him there. Danny isn’t stupid; he definitely sees the hungry look the guy has been giving him. Danny also isn’t blind himself. The guy is gorgeous. It’s just better for everyone if Danny is wearing clothes.

When he comes out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, the man smirks at him. Danny is certain it has nothing to do with the killer cat trapped in his arms.

“I’m sorry about the plate and ya know, breaking in.”

Danny grunts.

“I’m Steve McGarrett by the way. I live directly above you.”

“Danny. Danny Williams.”

“Nice to meet you, Danny.” Steve smiles. It’s huge and goofy and Danny immediately feels a little hot under the collar.

Mr. Pickles growls and Steve glares at him.

“Don’t like cats?” There’s a teasing tone in Danny’s voice. He doesn’t like cats himself, so he doesn’t blame Steve’s reaction in the slightest.

“Nah, I’m not really into pussy,” Steve says casually, the small smile on his face being the only indication in his amusement when Danny chokes on nothing. Just as casually, he says, “I should go bring Satan back to his master.”

“Use the door,” Danny practically snaps when realizes Steve is headed for the open window that leads to the fire escape.

Steve laughs, “Where’s the fun in that?”

...

Danny is coming home for the first time in three days when he hears a noise coming from inside his apartment. He pulls his gun, swings the door open, and walks into the apartment quickly.

When he sees Steve in his kitchen, measuring out sugar, he lowers his gun and yells, “What the hell’s the matter with you?!”

“I need to borrow some sugar.”

“Do you want to get shot?” Danny slams the door behind him as he comes in all the way, yanking his tie off and throwing it on the couch.

“Been there,” Steve says casually, “done that. A couple times. Rather not again if it isn’t necessary.”

Danny wants to ask him how he’s been shot before, but instead yanks his sugar container out of his hand and slams it down on the other side of the kitchen.

“I,” Danny starts, then pauses. He’s not sure what to say. This isn’t normal. “I am going to shoot you. Or arrest you. Probably both.”

“You haven’t yet.” Steve smirks at him, reaching around and grabbing the sugar. He purposely brushes up against Danny as he does so.

Danny itches to pull his gun again.

“So you’re a cop, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Like it?”

“Get out of my apartment!”

Steve finishes measuring his sugar and sets the container down back where Danny had it before, brushing up against him for the second time. Danny shoves him back a little.

“Thanks for the sugar,” Steve grins at him. “Mrs. Eleanor is making me an apple pie.”

“What is she, your girlfriend,” Danny mumbles, frustrated, under his breath.

Steve hears it anyway and makes a face somewhere between amused and disgusted. Danny kinda finds it endearing.

“She’s like a hundred,” Steve proclaims, laughing as he makes his way back to the open window. “Literally, actually. We celebrated her one hundredth birthday two months ago.”

“Why is she making you a pie?”

“Cause I take her to the grocery store once a week.”

Steve says it casually, like it’s completely normal for young men to take elderly neighbors they have no relation to to the store every week. Like it’s normal to celebrate birthdays with them. And maybe, Danny thinks, it is completely normal for him. He can’t help but feel a little fond of Steve and a little proud too. Most people wouldn’t care at all. Or even be aware. Until now, Danny has had no idea there was an elderly person in the building who could use help. He’s sure there are people on the floor above him that don’t know, either. Steve seems to care, and Danny likes that.

Steve slips out the window without another word, but not before winking at Danny.

He thinks about closing and locking the window, but doesn’t.

The next day there’s a piece of pie waiting for him on the counter when he comes home from work. It’s delicious.

...

Danny is sitting on his couch watching the game when Steve comes through the window with a six pack of Longboards. Danny isn’t even surprised. When Steve hands him the beer, he’s not even mad.

“Who is winning?”

Danny catches him up to speed while Steve moses around his kitchen looking for food. He brings a bag of chips back with him and settles into the couch the watch the game.

This is weird.

But it’s also nice.

Danny likes Steve. He likes his kindness, how dependable he is, his endearing smile, even his boldness. Danny isn’t entirely sure what’s going on between them, but he’s happy to just be sitting there with him.

“If you’re going to drop by this weekend, use the door,” Danny says, then bites his tongue. He just basically admitted that Steve is welcome there. “My daughter is with me this weekend.” It terrifies him to realize that telling Steve about Grace is a risk. It hurts, too, because his daughter is his life and she isn’t someone to hide.

“I know,” Steve says, eyes pointed at the screen. “You always close the window when she’s here.”

Danny is about to say something, but their team scores and by the time he remembers, the moment has passed.

...

Danny startles awake when his bedroom door creeps open. He keeps his gun right next to his bed when Grace isn’t there and so he has it pointed and ready before the door opens completely.

Steve doesn’t even bother to raise his hands this time.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Danny puts the gun back on his nightstand. If he’s going to hurt Steve, he’s going to do it with his bare hands. He’s only wearing sweat pants to bed and he can feel Steve’s eyes on him when he stands up.

“You need help,” he insists, keeping his hands clenched at his sides. “I’ll pay for it! Seriously, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Danny’s not even that mad that Steve broke in again but he’s never been in a good mood when someone wakes him up, especially in the middle of the night.

It is then that Danny notices Steve looks sad.

“Watch _Die Hard_ with me.”

“What?” Danny is honestly so shocked, all his anger disappears.

“Watch _Die Hard_ with me,” Steve repeats. He looks like a kicked puppy. He’s not really asking for Danny to watch the movie. There is no question in his tone, but he’s also not depending it either. It’s almost pleading, without it seeming like he’s begging. Danny is actually impressed.

There’s something going on. He can tell, but doesn’t ask. Steve isn’t offering that information up to him and he’s not sure he and Steve are close enough for him to ask.

Then again, Steve did just break into his apartment. Again.

Instead of saying anything, he grabs his pillow and blanket and motions for Steve to go back out through the door. Steve sets to getting the DVD ready when they make it to the living room while Danny collapses on the couch in a huff. When he’s done, Steve comes and sits directly next to him but over the blanket. Danny leans into him just a little.

It’s only when John McClain throws the terrorist out the window that Steve speaks.

“Mrs. Eleanor passed away today.”

Danny didn’t know. He’d been working all day and basically collapsed into bed when he got home.

“I’m sorry. What happened?”

“Passed peacefully in her sleep,” Steve murmurs, eyes never leaving the screen. “She has a niece in Vegas. They weren’t close, but she’s coming to take care of things here.” Steve breaths through his nose and then lets out a big, shuttering sigh. “I’m really going to miss her.”

Danny leans in a little closer.

...

Danny doesn’t see much of Steve for the next two weeks. It makes him a little sad but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it. He has Gracie a lot more because Rachel and Stan go on a second honeymoon. He’s really not complaining. He loves all the extra time and wants it to last forever.

Due to a flight delay because of the weather, Rachel and Stan are missing Grace’s birthday but the little girl isn’t upset by it. She understands and is happy to spend time with Danno.

Danny takes off work and picks Grace up from school to start Operation Birthday as early as they can. When Danny opens the door, Steve is standing in the living room. He looks like a deer in headlights and he’s holding a pretty pink and purple present in his hands.

“Gracie, this is Steve,” Danny introduces them casually, despite the mild shock of finding him there. “He’s the friend who lives upstairs.”

“Hi, Steve,” Grace waves happily, her eyes narrowing in on the gift. “Is that for me?”

“It sure is,” Steve says, looking nervous but smiling. “I couldn’t let today go by without bringing you this. Here.”

Grace silently asks her dad for permission to open it. Danny nods and Grace takes off for the table and starts ripping into the wrapping paper.

“Danny, I am so sorry,” Steve whispers as they watch Grace. “I just wanted to leave it on the table and I didn’t expect you back for another hour and your window was open and -.”

Danny shakes his head softly, briefly looking at the open window behind them. He had left it open. He hadn’t even realized it.

“Steve,” Danny whispers, breathless. They watch as Grace pulls out her gift. Her eyes go wide upon seeing it and she dances around the room before practically tackling Steve into a hug.

“I love it,” she yells and then shoves in Danny’s face. “Look, Danno, he got me a camera and a photography book!”

“I see, Monkey, can you thank Steve?”

“Thank you so much,” she says, hugging Steve again. “I really like it.”

“I’m glad.” Steve looks a little hesitate to hug her but there’s a soft expression on her face.

Danny inspects the camera and has to admit that Steve did good. It’s not specifically designed for children but it’s durable so even if she drops it, it shouldn’t break. He had mentioned, rather briefly, that Grace had gotten into photography a couple months ago. Steve had remembered and it only makes Danny more sure of his decision.

Grace takes back her camera and takes it to the table so she can read her book. When he’s sure she isn’t watching, Danny leans into Steve and whispers, “Her mom is picking her up tomorrow afternoon. Maybe you can stop by tomorrow night?”

Steve shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down to hide his smile. “I’d like that.”

He says goodbye to Grace and leaves through the open window. Danny rolls his eyes and yells after him, “You’re a bad influence!”

Steve’s cackle is the only reply.

...

Danny decides to take a shower before Steve gets there. It’s not like he’s really expecting anything really serious to happen, but he’s also not against it. He leaves the window open and hears Steve come in when he’s getting out.

He pauses before coming out of the bathroom. He’s not sure what to do. If he greets him in his towel, he’s basically implying that he wants something to happen but if he goes into his bedroom and gets dressed, he’s saying he isn’t and he’s not sure he wants to do that.

The decision is made for him when he opens the door and Steve is standing against the opposite wall. Danny gulps but walks forward. Steve rests his hands on Danny’s shoulders at first, runs them down his arms before pulling Danny closer by his waist.

“Is this what you want?”

Danny closes his eyes, says, “Yes,” and then Steve’s lips are on his. The kiss is soft at first, tentative and sweet. Steve cups Danny’s face in his hands and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. He pushes the towel down Danny’s legs and the blond can’t help his groan.

They pull apart and Danny takes Steve’s hand to lead him into the bedroom. It’s only been a couple months since they met but Danny has never been more sure of anything. Steve cups his ass and gives it a little slap. In return, Danny shoves Steve onto the bed and crawls on top of him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Danny murmurs as he yanks Steve’s shirt up and over his head. His lips immediately find Steve’s nipple. He pulls it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently. The taller man instantly moans, twisting under Danny’s weight.

Danny runs his tongue down Steve’s stomach, taking the rest of his clothes off at the same time. When he’s finally free, Danny doesn’t waste any time in taking Steve’s dick in his mouth. Surprised, he can’t help but buck his hips up. Danny does his best to keep him still as he sucks him down, pushing back his reflex to take more of Steve in his mouth. He pulls off, licks the underside and then swallows him whole again while using one hand to rub Steve’s balls.

“Yes, Danny, fuck,” Steve cries out. When he feels his organism starting, he motions for Danny to pull him. He wants to cum in Danny’s mouth, but not now. Right now he wants all of him. Danny does pull off, but not before deep throating him one more time.

“Oh, I’m so gonna make you pay for that.”

Danny only hums in response. He reaches over and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. Steve flips them over and takes the bottle.

“Is this okay?”

“More than, babe,” Danny grins from underneath him, raising his hips slightly to graze their cocks together.

Steve licks his lips as he pours the cold liquid over his fingers. He warms it up a little in his hand before pressing his middle finger against Danny’s hole. He pushes in slowly, watching Danny’s face. He moves the finger around for a couple of minutes before adding the second finger.

Danny starts squirming under him. Steve opens him up slowly. He has to bit his own lip from groaning at the sight of the blond coming undone under him. “God you look beautiful.” He kisses him softly as he adds a third finger, making Danny instantly moan.

“Come on,” Danny pants, “fuck me already.”

Steve smirks, “Not yet, baby. I told you I was going to make you pay.”

The reality is Steve is buying his time until he feels more under control. He would cum pretty quickly if he rushed and he wanted to make this last. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t enjoying watching Danny squirm.

Danny growls at him, actually growls at him and Steve can’t help the laugh that escapes his throat as he pushes his fingers in deep. Danny’s growl turns into a whine. He bucks his hips up and ruts against Steve’s fingers.

The sight makes Steve groan. He can’t wait any longer so he pulls his fingers away and reaches for the condom. Danny is practically whining before Steve enters him slowly, his whine turning into a low moan when Steve pushes all the way in.

“Fuck,” Steve says breathlessly, taking a second to adjust. Danny is tight and hot and Steve already feels lost in him. “You’re gorgeous, babe.”

Danny’s groan is enough to make Steve move. He thrusts slowly at first as he’s still trying to regain his control, but then Danny pushes his ass back onto his dick and Steve can’t hold back anymore. He takes Danny’s hands and pins them above his head before trusting deep and hard into the blond.

Danny will bitch later about it. About the bruises on his wrists, on Steve’s impatience. They both know but neither care at the moment.

Steve can tell when he hits Danny’s prostate because his eyes go wide. He shifts a little and thrusts again, grinning when he gets the same reaction. Three thrusts later and Danny is mewling under him, scratching at Steve’s hands and cursing him loudly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Danny pants out, “again. Again, again.”

Steve continues until he feels his orgasm building. He lets go of one of Danny’s hands but Danny doesn’t move it from over his head. He reaches down and takes the blond’s dick in his hand, strokes once, twice, and a third time before Danny cums over both of them.

Danny’s body tightens when he cums. At the same time, he thrusts against Steve’s dick and then Steve is coming hard in Danny’s ass.

He tries not to lay all his weight on the shorter man as he catches his breath and mostly succeeds. He releases Danny’s other arm and slowly pulls out.

It occurs to him then that they never really talked about what this was. What it meant. He’s worried he’s about to overstep so he moves to get up but Danny stops him by wrapping his arms around him and holding him down.

“You may leave after breakfast,” Danny says, voice low and husky.

Steve smiles, settling into the space above Danny’s neck, kissing the hickey he didn’t even realize he was leaving. “Anything particular you have in mind?”

“I think bacon and eggs are in order.”

“Oh, a little B and E to celebrate my B and E?”

Danny snickers.

“It’s a good thing I am an expert at making both. Won’t have to go anywhere.”

“Oh, you are?”

“Yeah, good thing too. Makes it easier, too.”

“Makes what easier?”

Danny’s tone is a little suspicious and Steve takes great pleasure when he smiles and whispers into his ear, “Morning sex.”

Danny grins right back, mumbles, “It’s a date,” before passing out.

Steve settles in more, drapes the blanket over them and uses Danny’s shoulder as a pillow before finally drifting off to sleep.

And if he mumbles a quiet thank you to Mr. Pickles, it really can’t be helped. 

 

 

 


End file.
